Pain in the pelvic region, including urogential pain, may be caused by a variety of injuries or disorders in men and women. For example, iliohypogastric neuralgia, ilioinguinal neuralgia, genitofemoral neuralgia, chronic groin pain, chronic testicular pain (CTP), post vasectomy pain, and other pain originating from the testicles, groin, or abdomen are common reasons for referral to a urological specialist.
As an example, iliohypogastric, ilioinguinal, and genitofemoral neuralgia may be attributed to nerve injury, such as stretching of a nerve, electrocoagulation, stricture caused by ligation, entrapment of the nerve in scar tissue, or irritation because of proximity to a zone of inflammation, during inguinal herniorrhaphy. In addition to herniorrhaphy, other abdominal procedures that may cause these neuralgias or CTP include appendectomy, iliac crest bone graft harvesting, urological operations, and gynecological surgery, including transverse or paramedian incisions for hysterectomy. The pain experienced by the patient may be unilateral or bilateral, constant or intermittent, spontaneous or exacerbated by physical activities and pressure, and may remain localized in the scrotum or radiate to the groin, perineum, back, or legs.
Typically, denervation procedures are used to treat various neuralgias. In denervation procedures, the nerve that is diagnosed as the cause, e.g., using the results of the patient history, physical examination, preoperative electromyography, and nerve blocks, is severed or permanently removed. Such procedures may result in permanent and substantial pain relief regardless of the origin of pain. However, severing or removing some nerves may result in loss of sensation. Therapeutic nerve blocks may also be used to treat various neuralgias, but generally only relieve pain temporarily.
In addition, women may experience various types of sources of pelvic pain. Sources of pain may include injury to nerves resulting from surgical procedures, non-surgical conditions, vulvodynia which can be very debilitating but has no obvious source, and interstitial cystitis (painful bladder syndrome). Interstitial cystitis may be a source of pelvic pain in both women and men. Surgical procedures that may injure nerves in the pelvic region may include urological operations in the pelvic area, gynecological surgery, and hysterectomy. Non-surgical conditions which cause pain in women include adhesions, endometriosis, and pelvic congestion.